


Offering

by HerbCoocookie



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbCoocookie/pseuds/HerbCoocookie
Summary: For the first time, Herb Cookie goes to the islands hoping a homegrown little plant will put a smile on the god complex-ridden lord's face.
Relationships: Ananas Dragon Cookie/Herb Cookie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Offering

Stepping into the large mahogany dome, the little florist stood in line to give the famous dragon an offering. It was his first time outside his little comfortable area that he was so used to, with his plant pot in hand he smiled softly down at the little sprout that poked through the soil. He had loved and cared for this little plant as if it was his flesh and blood, he felt proud of it. The lovely collection of little green leaves filled Herb's heart full of happiness.

"Hey, next!" Boomed a voice, it was rather posh and clear with a bit of an accent. Herb's happiness was suddenly replaced with pure anxiety, he gulped and stepped forward, holding his plant pot in his little hands tightly. "Speak your name...and look at me, show some respect." The voice spoke with anger lining it, Herb picked his eyes up from the floor to meet the dragon, he was in cookie form. The great Ananas Dragon Cookie... His body was coated with thick gold scaly plates, he sat with one leg over the other and hand underneath his caramel face. His wings rested gently against the throne's arms as he cocked a brow up. "Are you dense? Don't make me repeat myself." Ananas hissed, folding his arms and leaning forward a bit. Herb put on his best smile and stepped forward to Ananas, holding out the plant pot in front of him. "I grew these sprouts myself! I wish to share with you!" The little cookie beamed with happiness, thinking that the draconic creature would accept such a naturistic gift...

"You call this an offering?!" Ananas spat, getting up from his throne. His slitted pupils glaring down at Herb and his mouth revealing a row of fangs, resulting in the pacifist florist backing off a little with fear in his hazel eyes. "These people have brought me gold...and you bring me a measly weed?!" Ananas raised his voice as if he was insulted. Herb teared up out of fear, thick blobby tears lined the bottom of his eyes as he froze up. The golden dragon hissed before raising a dull gold, clawed hand and swiping it down upon Herb's gift. Curious cookies peered out from the line to look at the shattered clay pot with bits of soil dotting around it, the sprouts destroyed amongst the debris. Herb looked down at his plant, his heart broke at the gift he worked so hard on. The hall was quiet, only the sound of Ananas tapping his clawed foot upon the red carpet leading up to his golden throne. "Such a wimpy cookie. You dare offer me a little weed? To the great all-knowing dragon?" He continued with poison lining his voice.  
Herb stared up at the dragon with tear-filled eyes, his mouth squiggled as he crouched down and shakily picked up the barely destroyed sapling. Ananas kept on berating him, but Herb blocked it out, all he could see was the blurry image of greenery as he stood up and held the plant close to his chest...and with that, he sobbed. Herb let out a sharp cry as he pressed a free hand into his eye and ran out the hall, making sure not to bump into anyone. His face was hot and he felt like he couldn't breathe, his body was shaking and his arms weak.

Ananas rolled his eyes and gestured Mango to clean up the mess beside his rug while he sat back down on the throne with a heavy sigh. "Next...and don't you dare offer me a weak plant." He called to the line of people...though he felt a heavy feeling grow within his chest, as well as a glare or two from the cookies in line. Mango refused to say anything about the matter, but it was obvious he felt horrid for the poor florist.

A couple of hours later Ananas felt like it was his duty to go find the sensitive cookie. Of course, his pride wouldn't let him admit that he was too harsh on Herb. It was a calm, warm night on the sandy island, the trees decorating around the grassy ground as they cuddled around huts and other bits of civilization on the land. Ananas walked slowly, hearing the crunch of the leaves and twigs underneath his clawed toes, he kept his head up and chest out as if to continue to show that he was indeed the boss of this land, even if he was about to go choke on his pride and apologise to a stranger. He walked up a steep hill, grabbing onto the branches with his strong hands and keeping balance with his thick tail, he finally got to the top of the cliff that overlooked the sandy shore. The horizon was visible from here and the sight was always amazing, especially during sunsets or sunrises...but this time there was something else. Herb was digging a hole with his fingers, gently putting the discarded ground beside the little crevice he had made. Ananas' eyes widened and he furrowed his brows, storming over to the smaller male with daggers in his eyes. "You!" He growled viciously, towering over the florist with clenched fists. "You dare bring me a worthless offering, and then you go destroy my island! I should kil-"

"Please, I am just planting the sapling, sir." Herb interrupted, placing the surviving sprout into the hole and patting it gently with dirty hands. Ananas relaxed his shoulders and cocked his head to the side as Herb walked to the cliff's edge and sat down, dangling his legs. The dragon stared at the baby plant with curious eyes, the leaves gently bobbing amongst the calm wind, and then looked at Herb and how his leafy hair bobbed amongst the current. Ananas sighed and walked to the cliff and sat down, one-leg arched up upon the ground and the other dangling off.

"...Sir, may I ask something?" Herb asked with a soft, apathetic voice. Ananas grunted in response, closing his eyes as he felt the warmth cuddle over his scales, how he felt the salt of the sea flow against his hair. "Why is someone like you sitting with a cookie like me? You always say about how we are worthless." Herb asked, looking towards the great beast that sat beside him.  
"...You bring life to this world, little one." Ananas opened his eyes and looked back at Herb. "That is deserving of respect." The lord continued with his signature smug smile. It was rare that Ananas would even compliment a worthless cookie, let alone a worthless cookie who gave a bad offering and ran out crying. Herb felt a blush on his freckled face and he placed his small hand against his cheek.

Half an hour later, Herb had fallen asleep against Ananas' shoulder, a little snore escaped his soft lips as he held his own hands. Ananas was still awake and looking over the horizon, how the moon reflected against the sea...although it wasn't as nice as it was earlier, the wind started to pick up and it became colder. Ananas shook and grunted a little as he looked beside him at the sleeping cookie. "Pfft....so useless..." He mumbled as he placed his arms around Herb's shoulders and picked him up with ease. Ananas got up and opened his wings, a crack of his bones as they stretched out and he stepped over the edge of the cliff, taking to air as he flapped his wings slowly to not wake up the sleeping florist.

Herb Cookie awoke in a soft, plush bed. The soft smell of pine cuddled his face as he yawned. The room seemed to be fit for a king! Golden furniture, a crown, and expensive-looking jewellery, even the jelly lemur that seemed to follow Ananas everywhere had its own high-quality bed. Herb looked to the side to see the sleeping dragon, his eyelashes gently twitched as he rested his golden body. The florist looked to the crooked green horns and the luscious, long blonde hair that covered half of Ananas' face. "...S...sir?" Herb gently spoke.  
"...mh..." Ananas opened an eye slowly, his brows furrowed.  
"Uhm....w-why did you put me here?" Herb blushed red, he felt his face got hot again as he realised that he was in bed with another man...and... "H-hoohoo?!" He was naked, his soft body on display and his clothes nowhere to be seen, he lifted the covers to see his flaccid member rest against his fat thighs and his plump belly exposed, as if he was a prey about to get devoured by a predator. Ananas grinned, knowing that Herb had noticed.

"Your offering wasn't enough, little one. I'd expect more." Ananas kissed Herb's cheek who squeaked and hid his face in his palms. Ananas did not like that, he liked to see his prey. He climbed on top of Herb and pressed his moist tongue against his face before tongue fucking his throat. Herb let out a gagged noise before choking a little on the foreign object, he closed his eyes tightly and a tear fell down his chubby cheek. Ananas purred as he withdrew his tongue and licked his lips.  
"Such a soft...weak little cookie you are..." He growled. Herb began to feel afraid...yet felt funny. "Do you have a partner, little one?" Ananas smirked as he adjusted his hips so that they were level with Herb's before pressing his exposed slit against Herb's cock. "Ngh....Y-yes b-but he i-isn't too g-ggood to me...h-hoohoo..." The florist replied, covering his eyes. The feeling of the warm draconic beast's crotch pressed up so tightly against his made the little cookie blush hard. Ananas didn't like this. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, you little fucker." He swore, pinning Herb's wrist above his head with a single clawed hand. The golden talons dug gently against the skin. "Tell me...does your partner have a member like this?" Ananas sat up to expose a moist, ribbed cock, it was golden with a line of green going from the base to the tip. Along the shaft, there were little bumps and the slit had a little plump curve at the bottom.

"A-agh..." Herb stared but quickly looked away. "Answer me, little one." Ananas growled in annoyance, using his free hand to grab Herb's throat and turn his head to face the dragon's royal face.  
"N-no he doesn't- b-but-"  
"But nothing! You should feel honoured that I have chosen you to become my little vessel." Ananas hissed as he pressed the moist member up against Herb's star. He pressed in gently before biting his bottom lip and grunting a little, Herb was so tight and it had been a while since the dragon had fucked someone good. Herb squealed a little as he didn't expect Ananas to do this.

The dragon cookie was fucking Herb, thrusting and slapping the base of his slit against Herb's fat arse. Herb had his legs wrapped around the dragon's waist as he moaned loudly, closing his eyes tightly as he hit his head gently against the headboard. The room had an atmosphere of heat and smut as the two cookies combined released moans of pleasure and ecstasy. Ananas loved the feeling of Herb's hot, tight arse muscles massaging his neglected cock, and Herb began to relish and cherish the pleasure and special feelings of being the dragon's chosen mate.

"Open your mouth..." Ananas growled between erratic breaths, it was obvious he was close to climaxing. Herb didn't hear. "I said, open your fucking mouth!" Ananas stopped and bit down upon Herb's shoulder, resulting in a cry of pain to erupt from the soft cookie's throat. Ananas took this opportunity to spit a fat dollop of saliva into Herb's mouth. "Be a good boy and swallow." He ordered as he continued his movements, his eyes kept on Herb like a predator watching his prey. Herb complied and swallowed nervously. With a loud animalistic growl, Ananas thrust into Herb one last time before ejecting a large amount of seed, Herb gasped as he clenched the dragon's hand with little fingers as he also came hard onto his own belly and chest. The hot seed filled Herb as Ananas collapsed onto him, panting and growling into his ear.  
  
The two males were together, belly against belly, crotch against crotch. Herb was cuddling Ananas as if his life depended on it. The draconic beast just laid on top of the florist, gently crushing him as they both laid in loving embrace surrounded by silence.


End file.
